


Say My Name, Say My Name

by ix3thehpseries



Series: Mid-Season Hiatus is The Worst, Have a Fic [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ix3thehpseries/pseuds/ix3thehpseries
Summary: Bellamy shouldn't tell Miller anything because he's a disloyal dickbag who doesn't know when to stop talking.Or: Bellamy tells Miller that he called out Clarke's name during sex with someone else and Miller tells the rest of their friends. And Clarke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "bellamy calling clarke's name during sex with someone else then he is telling someone and she hears"
> 
> This turned into Bellamy calls Clarke's name during sex, his friends tease him relentlessly about it, and then Clarke accidentally finds out. So, mostly to the prompt, just a slightly different emphasis.

He doesn’t mean to do it. It just slips out. She’s blonde, he’s looking at her from behind, and he’s fairly drunk. Which isn’t an excuse, just. He probably should have thought about his choices more. Like, he shouldn’t have taken home a blonde, or he should have drank less, or he should have focused more on who he was actually doing and not let his mind wander to who he wanted it to be.

***

When Bellamy tells him what happened, Miller laughs so hard that he cries. It’s a Sunday morning, they’re in the kitchen trying to make their weekly grocery list, and Bellamy can’t hold it in anymore, so he just tells Miller, cutting him off in the middle of a question about coffee.

Bellamy leans against the fridge and waits, arms crossed and a frown on his face, while Miller wipes tears from his eyes. “You’re such a fucking dick.”

Miller straightens up, still grinning, and says, “I’m not the one who called some random chick ‘Clarke’ while fucking her.”

“It was an accident-“

“Yeah, you accidentally called her your best friend’s name,” Miller says. He bends down to check the cabinet under the sink. “Because you’re in love with your best friend.”

“I’m not in love with Clarke,” Bellamy huffs. Then, smirking, “Besides, you’re my best friend, Miller.”

“Don’t even try that bullshit on me.” Miller says. He pulls the list they’re making toward him, writing a few things down. “Everyone knows you’re in love with Clarke. I’m pretty sure there are people in Canada that know. Literally the only person who doesn’t know is Clarke and that’s only because she’s in denial and you’re too chickenshit to ask her out. Check the fridge.”

Bellamy turns, grateful that he’s not facing Miller when he says, “It’s not like that. She’s not into me.”

“Fuck’s sake.” Bellamy can feel Miller rolling his eyes. “Would you stop that? She’s clearly into you. She crashes here more than she does at her place, every time she comes over to watch Netflix I walk in on you guys cuddling, and you bicker like an old, married couple. She could show up here naked and you’d still be like ‘we’re just friends, that’s what we do’.”

Bellamy moves a few things around in the fridge, hoping the cold air will counteract the flush that he’s sure is making its way across his face.

“Stop trying to be supportive,” he says, shutting the fridge. “It’s fucking weird. Gimme the list.”

Miller passes it over and Bellamy focuses on writing down what they need to get at the store.

“I’m just saying. Instead of just asking Clarke if she’s interested – which she clearly is - your solution is to keep highkey pining and taking home girls that look like her. You’re ridiculous.”

“This is why I never tell you shit,” Bellamy says, folding the list and putting it in his pocket.

Miller rolls his eyes. “I could write a book about all the ridiculous shit you tell me.”

***

Octavia only calls Bellamy on special occasions, leaving most of their conversations for texts, so when he sees her name flash across his screen on a Tuesday afternoon while grading papers, he answers expecting the worst.

What he hears is his sister _actually cackling_ on the other end of the line.

“What?” he ask, flat. And then, when she just continues to laugh, “I thought someone died. Is this important?”

“Miller told me what happened,” Octavia says. Bellamy can picture the smirk she’s wearing and he glares at his desk.

“Miller is a disloyal dickbag.”

“I can’t believe you called her Clarke,” Octavia says, laughter still in her voice. “Get your shit together, big brother.”

Bellamy sighs. “Is this you calling to give me a pep talk or are you just gonna shit talk me?”

“Shit talk and then pep talk,” Octavia says immediately. “My quality advice comes at a price.”

“Fine. Get it over with.”

Octavia huffs. “It’s no fun if you’re just gonna take it,” she says.

“O-“

“Seriously,” she cuts him off. “Get your shit together. You took home another girl and called her Clarke. If that’s not confirmation that you need to do something about your ridiculous crush, I don’t know what is.”

“I don’t have to do anything about it. I just won’t take home any more blondes.”

“Yeah, or,” Octavia says, “You could just fucking as her out.”

“But then you guys wouldn’t be able to make fun of me anymore.”

Octavia snorts. “Of course we would. We’d get to make fun of how long you took to make a move and how lame you are in a relationship. Although, I don’t know how you could get any lamer. You guys are basically dating now just without actually acknowledging it.”

“We are not,” Bellamy says. His voice sounds petulant to his own ears and Octavia’s is hard when she responds.

“Bell, I love you. But I’m being serious. Like, it’s funny and all, but you probably made that other girl feel like shit.”

She pauses and Bellamy considers not telling her because it can only makes things worse. “Yeah, no,” he says before Octavia can continue. “She definitely thought Clarke was a guy. She told me that it’s not worth it to pretend to be something I’m not and that it’s 2017 and people are really accepting now.”

Octavia makes a choked noise on the other end of the line and Bellamy gives her a second to compose herself. Finally, in a strained voice, she says, “Well, I guess you’re lucky that you like someone with a masculine name or else that probably would have gone way worse. Regardless, it’s not fair to the people you’re taking home if you’re calling them the wrong name or thinking about someone else. So, like I said, get your shit together.”

Bellamy sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I know. I will.”

“Good,” Octavia says. “We’re all rooting for you.”

She hangs up before Bellamy can respond. He groans and lets his head drop onto his desk.

***

 **Miller** : YOU DIDN’T TELL ME THAT SHE THOUGHT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT A GUY  
THAT MAKES THIS EVEN BETTER  
GOD YOU’RE SUCH A FUCKING DISASTER  
 **Bellamy** : jfc do you just immediately text each other every time I tell you something embarrassing?  
 **Miller** : we actually have text alerts set up  
‘bellamy said some dumb shit text back immediately for more info’  
‘reply with unsubscribe if you would like to stop receiving these messages’  
no one has unsubscribed yet  
 **Bellamy** : You’re the fucking worst.

***

On Thursday, Clarke comes over for their weekly take out and Netflix night, and Bellamy can admit to himself that yeah, Octavia was fair in saying that they’re basically dating. But they’re not, so he sits a respectable distance away from Clarke on the couch and acts exceedingly normal given the events of the past weekend.

It’s not until after they’ve watched three episodes of The Office and they’re cleaning up the leftover take out that Clarke says, “Hey, did you end up taking that blonde home the other night?”

Bellamy makes a strangled noise that he tries to pass off as a cough and Clarke gives him a funny look.

“What?” he asks.

“Saturday at the bar?” she says, “You were gone, so I assume you left with her. Or you struck out and went home to wallow, but usually you’d just stick around and try to get us to buy you pity drinks.” She grins at him and he rolls his eyes.

“I don’t try to get pity drinks.”

Clarke laughs. “You totally do. The last time you struck out you pouted at Miller until he bought you shots and then you made him do the shots with you. He threw up on Monty.”

“Yeah, well,” Bellamy huffs. “They also got together right after that, so really I was just being a great wingman.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Clarke says. “So you did strike out?”

Bellamy turns away from her and busies himself with the dishes so that she can’t see his blush. “No, we actually came back here. I don’t think anything’s gonna come from it though.”

“Why not?” Clarke asks, hopping up on the counter and nudging him with her foot. “Bad sex?”

“Are you not getting laid?” Bellamy says, “Is that why you’re so interested in my sex life?”

“I’m getting by just fine,” Clarke says. “But if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s cool. I wanna watch a few episodes of that new show about tiny houses.”

She slides off the counter and heads back to the living room and Bellamy takes a few deep breaths before following her.

They get through a few episodes of the tiny house show and Clarke ends up curled into Bellamy with her head resting on his shoulder and he really, really needs to get his shit together.

She stays until nine-thirty and hugs him when she leaves. As Bellamy passes Miller’s room on the way to his, Miller calls out, “Netflix and chill without the chill? That’s some married shit.” Bellamy ignores him and spends a while going over his lesson plan for the next day.

When he checks his phone before going to bed, he has a text from Raven that says “ _so, did u tell clarke u called her name out while fucking someone else?_ ”

Bellamy responds with the middle finger emoji and asks when Miller started sending out text updates about Bellamy’s life.

 **Raven** : we actually have a group chat that u guys aren’t in to make fun of u and plot ways to get u together.  
 **Bellamy** : …  
That’s a joke, right?  
 **Raven** : sure.  
maybe just don’t listen to anyone that tells u they need ur help in a closet.  
 **Bellamy** : What the fuck is wrong with you guys?  
 **Raven** : ur our otp.  
also we’re all sick of the weird sexual tension at game night.  
it’s off putting.

***

They all go out on Friday night and it’s nice. Lincoln and Octavia play pool with Raven and Clarke’s friend Roan. Clarke heckles them from the sidelines, even though she’s awful at pool and has no room to talk. Bellamy hangs out with Miller, Monty, and Jasper by the bar, and Bellamy would be okay if his life stayed like this. He’d rather have Clarke in it as his friend, then fuck everything up by telling her he’s into her.

Jasper points out that the girl at the end of the bar is clearly checking Bellamy out.

Miller smirks. “I mean, she’s not blonde, so you could take her home.”

“Why wouldn’t he be able to take her home if she was blonde?” Jasper asks.

Miller snorts and says, “You haven’t heard? The last time Bellamy brought home a blonde, he called her Clarke.”

Bellamy’s heard the phrase “their jaw dropped” but he’s never actually seen it happen until now. While Miller’s talking, Monty’s jaw slackens and his mouth hangs open and Jasper’s eyes widen in horror. Bellamy realizes what’s happening two seconds before Miller turns around and says “oh shit”.

Then, they’re all making excuses to leave and Bellamy counts to three in his head before taking a deep breath and turning around.

Bellamy want to say something based on Clarke’s reaction, but she’s just looking at him with her eyebrows raised. He opens his mouth to try to explain but all that comes out is, “Um.”

Clarke’s smirking when she says, “So, you’ve been hooking up with blondes pretending they were me?”

“Um,” Bellamy says again. “Just once. And it wasn’t really on purpose.” Clarke is still smirking at him so he continues, a little more confidently, “Miller and Octavia told me I was being a dumbass for hooking up with girls that look like you when I could just tell you I’m super fucking into you and ask you out. So that’s what I’m doing. I’m super fucking into you and you should just tell me now if I’ve fucked up our friendship or not.”

“You didn’t fuck up our friendship,” Clarke says, grinning and shifting a little closer to him. “You definitely should have just asked me out sooner. Saved yourself the trouble of finding girls that looked like me.”

“Shut up,” Bellamy says without heat. “So this is you saying you wanna go out with me, too, right?”

“Yeah,” Clarke says, leaning up toward him. “I wanna go out with you. Why settle for a substitute when you can have the real thing, right?”

Bellamy lets out a little huff and says, “You’re not gonna let me live that down are you?”

“Absolutely not,” Clarke says, before finally meeting his lips with hers.

***

 **Miller** : update – bellamy got his shit together  
 **Raven** : i walked in on them making out in the bathroom.  
 **Monty** : !!!!!  
OTPPPPPP!  
 **Octavia** : fucking finally.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting [au drabbles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10503999/chapters/23176674) every day (aside from Wednesdays) until hiatus is over, so feel free to leave a comment or hit up my [tumblr](http://fitnessandfandom.tumblr.com/ask) with a prompt. :)


End file.
